Second Chance : Changing Fate
by TWDGFan828
Summary: Sequel to "Second Chance" The story is from Nick's Point of View. (Maybe other people's point of views later on). He is back and alive, he was given another chance. He has a chance to save everyone this time. He meets new people along the way too. But will he fail to save everyone again? How far will Nick go to save his friends, his family? (Please Review!)
1. Chapter 1 - Alive?

_He was holding the gun in his hand, tightly._

 _He wanted this saddest, anger, and pain to go away._

" _Everyone...I'm sorry…"_

 _He put the gun to his head and put the trigger._

* * *

Nick opened his eyes and got up.

He looked around him, everyone was alive and asleep.

He was back at Howe's.

He was alive but why?

Was it because he died?

Nick looked around again.

Luke's not here.

* * *

 _-A few minutes later -_

Everyone was awake now and Carver was there to talk to them again.

Nick saw Clementine, he smiled at her and she smiles back.

He was happy to see her.

He heard Sarah trying to talk to Clem.

" _Sarah, we will talk later."_

" _Ok, I just…"_

" _Carlos! Your daughter is in need of correction."_

" _Right, sweetie say sorry to Mr. Carver."_

" _I-I'm sorry...sir."_

" _No, a slap across the face should do the trick."_

" _But, my hand…"_

" _That's why you have to hands, Carlos...go on, you don't want Troy to do it for you."_

 _Troy just smiled at this._

" _It's was my fault, not her." Clementine said_

" _I watch it Missy, if you don't want to get what she is about to get then, I keep your mouth shut."_

 _Nick grabbed Clementine's hand and pulled her behind him. He gave Carver a death glare, Carver just smiled._

" _Carlos…"_

" _Close your eyes sweetie, it will only hurt for a second."_

 _Sarah closed her eyes and Nick looked at her with a sad face._

 _Carlos hit her and she fell to the ground. He was forced to leave her there._

He can't let this happen again.

Nick walked to Clem and Sarah.

"Sarah, please be quiet. I don't want you to get in trouble." Nick whispered

Sarah nods her head with a sad look on her face.

The rest of the time, Sarah didn't talk.

Nick was happy, she didn't get slapped this time.

After Carver was done talking, everyone went to their jobs.

Nick went where he was supposed to go.

As he was walking there, he was thinking.

What was he going to do?

What's his plan?


	2. Chapter 2 - Nothing To Lose

_Luke's not here._

Nick was done for the day and he was sitting on his 'bed'.

He was lost in thought.

Where's Luke?

Nick started thinking harder.

The comic book store, he has to be there.

He smiles to himself and decides to talk to Luke tomorrow.

* * *

 _-An hour later -_

Everyone was back in the pen.

Tavia walked in and looked at Nick.

"Nick, Carver wants to see you in his office." Tavia said

Great...what does he want?

"Fine." Nick said as he gets up.

He sees Clementine with a worried look on her face as he leaves with Tavia.

He walks up the stairs, he opens the door and goes inside.

"Nick...sit down." Carver said

Nick rolls his eyes and sits on the chair.

Carver looks at him "Where is Luke?"

"I don't know." Nick said

Carver gives him a death glare.

Nick glared back at him.

Carver gets closer to Nick and stands right in front of him.

Carver took out his gun and aimed it at Nick's head.

"I'm not going to ask you again, Nick. Where is Luke?" Carver asked again

Nick looked at Carver with angry eyes.

"I don't know...and even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you…" Nick said

He knew Carver was getting angry.

His eyes were darkened as he looked into Carver's eyes.

"So, stop wasting my time and fucking kill me already." He said

If he can't die then, he's got nothing to lose.

Carver just smirked and grabbed the chair, he leaned in and looked into Nick's darkened eyes.

"Nick, I didn't know you were this strong willed...and you're looking into my eyes... without fear." Carver said

Carver put his gun away, he still had that smirk on his face.

"I'm liking you more already."

After that, he let Nick leave.

* * *

Nick went back to the pen and he walked over to his 'bed'.

He laid down and closed his eyes, he fall asleep.

 _-The Next Day -_

He woke up and went to where he was supposed to go.

And then, he walked into the comic book store.

"Luke?" He said

He looked around but, Luke wasn't here.

Nick's eyes widened and he ran back to the pen.

There he was, Luke was here and he was beaten too.

Carlos was checking on him too.

Carver was talking to everyone.

Nick walked over and he was now standing by Clementine.

He gave Luke a sad look.

"Luke…" he said

Luke looked at him and he had a sad, pained look on his face.

Kenny walked towards Carver with an angry look on his face.

Carver had his gun in his hand.

"Fucker…" Kenny said

Carver hit Kenny in the face and he fell down.

 _Kenny gave Carver a death glare. Carver walked closer towards him._

" _Fucker…"_

 _Carver grabbed his gun and hit Kenny in the face with it._

 _Nick's eyes went wide_

 _Carver hit Kenny again and again._

 _His face and Carver's hand are getting bloody._

 _No, No, No, this wasn't supposed to happen!_

" _Stop! Let him alone!"_

 _Clementine ran towards them but, she was hit by Troy._

" _Clem!"_

 _She fell to the ground and then, looked at Kenny._

No! Kenny was an asshole but, he didn't deserve this.

Nick walked over and got in front of Kenny.

He looked into Carver's eyes, his eyes were darkened and angry.

Carver just smirked at him and was about to hit him when Bonnie walked towards them.

"Bill! Bill, that's a breach." She said

Carver leaves with Tavia and Troy following him, Bonnie leaves too.

Nick looks down and starts to think.

He still had darkened eyes.

I'm not playing your game, Carver.

You're playing my game.


	3. Chapter 3 - In The Dark

_Nick looks down and starts to think._

 _He still had darkened eyes._

* * *

 _-The Next Day -_

Nick runs off somewhere.

He grabs some gasoline and went inside the comic store when no one was looking.

He pours the gasoline on the ground, everywhere.

Nick takes out some matches and lights one. He drops it in the gasoline and flames go up.

He threw the matches in the fire and he sat down on the ground, leaning his back on the wall.

Nick looks down and starts thinking.

" _Nick?"_

 _Nick looked up seeing Clementine standing there._

" _Oh hey Clem…" he said this with a smile._

 _Clementine smiles back and sits two stairs down from Nick._

" _Lost in thought?"_

 _Nick nods his head and puts his hand on the back of his neck "I know it's a bad habit to have in the apocalypse."_

" _Jane said that earlier…"_

" _She did?"_

 _Clem nods her head._

 _She got a little sad and looked down at the stairs._

 _She probably going to ask if I am okay. Clementine and Luke have been asking that a lot lately because I have been lost in thought and making them worry. But, I haven't asked them that, I know they are strong but, sometimes it's nice to be asked if you're okay._

He smiles to himself.

* * *

 **Clementine's Point Of View**

Clementine looks around.

"Where's Nick?" she asked Mike

"I don't know." Mike said

Clementine sighed and she sees Mike look outside.

"What's wrong?" Clem asked

"Is that smoke?"

Clem looks outside and sees smoke coming from somewhere.

She gets a worried look on her face and runs out.

She runs towards the smoke.

* * *

 **Nick's Point Of View**

He was lost in thought.

Fire was everywhere and the place was burning.

It was dark, he was sitting in the dark.

He laughed to himself.

Well...he was in a dark place…

Nick closes his eyes.

"Nick!"

He opens his eyes and sees Clementine.

"Clem…?" Nick said

"Come on! We have to get out of here!" Clem said

Nick grabs Clementine's hand and runs out of there.

She had a sad look on her face.

"Why were you in there?" she asked him

He was panting "I-I fell asleep…"

"You fell asleep in there?"

Nick nods his head.

"Ok...you scared me…" Clem said

"I'm sorry…" Nick said

"It's okay...Iet's go…"

They started walking and Nick is looking down.

He didn't like lying to Clem but, he couldn't tell her the truth.


	4. Chapter 4 - Overdose

_He didn't like lying to Clem but, he couldn't tell her the truth._

Nick was laying in his 'bed' and he was lost in thought.

What can I do now?

I have to die…

I want to save Uncle Pete and Alvin.

Nick thought harder and then, he smiled.

I know…

He got up and he saw Clementine walking towards him.

"Hey Nick." Clem said

He smiles at her and then, he acts as if he got dizzy all of a sudden.

He grabs his head and looks at Clem.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a worried voice.

"Don't worry, Clem...I'm...f-fine…" he said to her

Then, he closes his eyes and falls to the ground.

He is laying on the ground now.

"Nick!"

Everyone turns their heads and look at them.

"Help! Someone!" Clem said

Mike runs towards them.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Mike asked

"I don't know what's wrong but, Nick fainted. Mike go get Bonnie, we need to take him to Carlos." She said to him

Mike nods his head and gets up. He runs towards Bonnie.

"Nick…" Clem said

Mike and Bonnie run towards him. Bonnie helps Nick up.

"I'II take him to Carlos." Bonnie said

Clementine nods her head.

* * *

Nick opens his eyes and acts like he just saw Bonnie.

"B-bonnie…?" Nick said

"Nick…" she said

"What happened?"

"Clementine said you fainted."

"Yeah...I don't feel so good…"

"Don't worry, we're almost to Carlos. He'll look at you and see if you alright." Bonnie said

Nick nods his head.

Bonnie opens the door in front of them and Carlos was there.

"Nick! What happened?" Carlos asked

"He fainted." Bonnie said

Bonnie helped Nick sit on one of the beds and then, she left.

 _-A few minutes later -_

After Carlos was done checking Nick, he sighed.

"I'II be right back." Carlos said

Nick nods his head and Carlos leaves.

Nick gets up and walks toward the medicine.

He grabs three bottles of painkillers and puts them in his pockets.

He sits back down and then, Carlos comes back.

Carlos had a bottle of water in his hand, he gives it to Nick.

"You fainted because you're exhausted. Drink this and get some sleep." Carlos said

"Thanks Carlos." Nick said

Carlos nods his head and Nick leaves the room.

* * *

Nick goes back inside the pen.

He lays down on his 'bed' and quickly puts the bottles of pills under his pillow.

"Nick?"

It was Clementine.

"Oh, hey Clem." He said

"Are you okay…?" Clem asked

He smiled "I'm okay...Carlos said I was just exhausted that's all."

"That's great...goodnight Nick."

"Night, Clem."

She smiles back at him and walks toward the others.

He closes his eyes.

* * *

 _-Three Hours Later -_

Nick opens his eyes and looks around.

It was still dark out and everyone was asleep.

Nick got up, he grabbed his water bottle and the pills.

He quietly went to a dark part of the place where Troy and the guards couldn't see him easily.

He sat down on the ground, he put the pills and water next to him.

Nick looks over and sees a sleeping Clementine.

I'm sorry, Clem...but, I have to do this.

We'll see each other again, I promise.

 _Nick…_

Nick gets sad for a second and then, he grabs one of the bottles of painkillers.

* * *

 _-A few minutes later -_

Nick has swallowed two bottles of pills and had drank half of his water.

He starts to cough but, he tries to be quiet.

Nick grabs his head, it was killing him and he was dizzy, his vision was blurry.

He lays down on the ground and his body starts to shake.

He stops shaking and then, he swallows the last of the pills. He drinks the rest of his water too.

Empty pill bottles were near him.

His breathing is heavily now and he feels very cold.

His heartbeat and breathing was becoming slow.

He was very sleepy and he couldn't keep his eyes open.

Everything turns black and he closes his eyes as he took his last breath.

He was dead.

* * *

 **Clementine's Point Of View**

Clementine opens her eyes and sees Nick is not in his 'bed'.

Where is he?

She gets up and look around until she sees him laying on the ground.

Clementine walks closer to him.

She sees pill bottles near him, his eyes were closed. And his skin was kinda blueish and pale.

Her eyes widened in horror.

"Nick!?"


	5. Chapter 5 - Here We Go Again

Nick opened his eyes and noticed that he was on the couch in the cabin.

He got up and he heard people talking.

He looked out the window and saw a girl laying on the ground.

Clementine…

This is the day Uncle Pete and Luke found Clementine and brought her back here. We thought she was bitten by a lurker and locked her in the shed.

He wants to be on Clementine's side but, that wouldn't change the others minds.

He has to pretend not to be on Clementine's side.

Nick sighed, he grabs his rifle and goes outside.

Here goes nothing…

"Would someone mind telling me what the FUCK is going on here?"

"Now hold on, Rebecca."

"We got this, don't worry."

"Like hell you do. Did anyone even think to ask where she came from?"

"She and her friend was attacked. And then, she was bitten by a dog." Pete said

"For all we know she could be working with Carver!"

Nick kept his rifle away from Clementine's head.

He looked down at Clem and saw that she was opening her eyes.

Luke came out of the cabin with Carlos.

Clementine got up off the ground.

Luke walked towards Clementine.

"Clementine?" Luke said

"I...I just need a doctor and then I'II leave." Clementine said

"We got a doctor right here, okay. He'll have a look."

Luke turned to the group "Now what the hell is wrong with you people?! Okay, she's just scared!"

"We're all scared, Luke. Don't act like we're the one's being irrational cause we don't buy this bullshit story."

" _No way she's survived out here on her own! Why are we even arguing about this!?"_

This time, Nick stayed quiet and looked at the ground.

"Let me take a look."

"It's okay, go ahead, he's a doctor."

Clementine rolled her sleeve up and show the bite to Carlos.

"Damn, that must've hurt."

Carlos started to look at Clementine's arm "Hmm...whatever it was, it got you good."

" _This isn't how we do things, man. When you're bit, you get put down. End of story. I'm not going through this again."_

" _No one's suggestin' that."_

Nick stayed quiet again.

"We could take her arm off. I know that worked for a cousin down in Ainsworth. We could try that."

His eyes widened a little bit.

"It won't do any good. You'll just be makin' it worse for the girl."

"It's crazy. No one's gonna volunteer to do that."

"I would. If it means saving her life."

Clementine looked at him, she had a sad look on her face.

Nick looked down at the ground again.

He didn't like seeing that look on her face.

Nick looked up and saw Sarah opening the cabin's door.

"Who's she?"

"Sarah? What'd I say? Stay inside."

Sarah had a hurt look on her face and closed the door.

Carlos went back to checking Clementine's arm.

"I don't mean to be any trouble. I just want to stop the bleeding and then I will go. You'll never see me again, I promise." Clementine said to Carlos

"And where exactly would you go?"

"I can take care of myself."

Rebecca turned to Clementine "Clearly."

"Look, I dunno what the hell took a bite outta her, worst case she turns and we can deal with it."

Carlos walked towards the group.

"So? What do you think?"

"Was it a lurker?" Nick asked

"A bite like that...could be anything. Only one way to find out."

"How?"

"We wait."

"What?!"

"By tomorrow morning, if the fever's set in, we'll know if she's gonna turn. In the meantime we can lock her in the shed."

"What about my arm…? It needs to get cleaned, and stitched, and bandaged…" Clementine said

"The girl is in bad shape, Carlos."

"We have all that stuff inside the cabin, we could probably get by with…"

"ALVIN, please…"

"But yeah, we can't do nothing."

"I'm not wasting supplies on a lurker bite. If it turns out you're telling the truth, I'II clean it and stitch it up for you in the morning."

"But…"

Carlos walked off and Luke looked at Clementine "I'm sorry, It's the best we're gonna get."

Clementine looked sad and she looked at Nick again.

Nick gripped his rifle tightly as him and Luke walked her to the shed.

Clementine walked into the shed and Luke closed the doors.

Nick was quiet again as they walked back to the cabin.

* * *

After they are inside, Nick goes upstairs and into his room.

He saw the rags and puts them in the closet.

He goes back downstairs and goes into the kitchen.

No one was there…

Nick sighed in relief and put his rifle down on the table.

He opens one of the drawers and see a small knife.

He puts the knife in his pocket.

And then, he opens one of the cabinets, bandages were in there.

Nick quickly puts the bandages in his pocket.

* * *

 _-A few minutes later -_

The house meeting was still going on.

He saw Clementine who quickly closed the door.

Nick sighed and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Carlos asked him

"To the bathroom…" Nick said

He left before Carlos could say anything else.

He went outside and walked towards the shed.

Nick heard Clementine cry out in pain. He knew she was sewing her arm.

Nick saw a lurker was walking towards the shed.

He whistled and the lurker started walking towards him.

He kicked the lurker's knee and it fell down to the ground.

Nick stabbed the lurker in the back of the head, it was dead.

Thank you, Jane. That trick really is helpful.

Nick put the knife back in his pocket.

He couldn't hear Clementine crying out in pain anymore.

So, he walked to the front of the shed and opened the doors.

Clementine looked at him.

"It's okay...I'm here to help you." Nick said to her

Clem nods her head and Nick smiles.

"Name's Nick." He said

"I'm Clementine."

Nick gives her the bandages and she wraps the bandages around her arm.

Nick walks into the shed and closes the doors.

He sits down on the ground and she does too.

He decides to talk to her.

Nick tells Clementine about his mom and how she died.

Clem gave him a sad look.

They talked more after that and got to know each other more too.


	6. Chapter 6 - In The Woods

" _Name's Nick." He said_

" _I'm Clementine."_

 _Nick gives her the bandages and she wraps the bandages around her arm._

 _Nick walks into the shed and closes the doors._

 _He sits down on the ground and she does too._

 _He decides to talk to her._

 _Nick tells Clementine about his mom and how she died._

 _Clem gave him a sad look._

 _They talked more after that and got to know each other more too._

* * *

Nick opens his eyes.

Did he fall asleep while talking to Clementine?

He looks and sees Clem is still sleeping.

He smiles and looks outside, it was daylight.

Nick walks back and sits next to Clem.

He hears a noise and sees the doors open.

He sees someone, it was Luke.

"Nick? What are you doing in here?" Luke asked

"She didn't turn and I helped her, that's why I'm here." Nick said

Luke seemed a little surprised.

Nick looks down at Clem and smiled.

He picked her up and started carrying her to the cabin.

Luke followed behind him, when they got there, he opened the door.

Nick walked in and put her on the couch, gently.

"What's are you doing?" Carlos asked

"Shh...she's sleeping…" Nick whispered

"She didn't turn?"

"Yeah...can you look at her arm?"

Carlos nods his head and looks at her arm.

"Did she steal from us?" Carlos asked

Nick just rolled his eyes "No, I gave her that stuff...she sew her own arm...she's a tough little girl."

"Yeah she is." Luke said

* * *

 _-A few minutes later -_

Carlos was done checking Clementine's arm, he was in the kitchen, talking to the others.

Nick was sitting next to Clem again.

Clementine opened her eyes.

"Hey."

"Hi, how did I get in here?" Clem asked

Nick smiled "I carried you in here while you were asleep."

Clem nods her head and sits up.

Uncle Pete walks out of the kitchen and towards Nick.

"Come on, Nick. We gotta go check the fishin' traps." Pete said

Nick nods his head and gets up. He looks at Clementine.

"Wanna come with us?" He asked her

"Sure." Clem said as she gets up and follows them.

They all walk out the door.

* * *

Nick was walking ahead while Uncle Pete was telling Clementine that embarrassing story.

Nick just rolled his eyes.

He heard Clem laughing and this made him smile.

But, his smile faded as he was thinking.

He's not going to let Uncle Pete die.

 _How was he going to stop Pete from dying?_

He looks down at the ground.

 _Nick was checking a dead body but then, he heard Pete scream. "Pete!"_

" _I'm fine, I'm fine! Just...just lost my footing! Damnit...god-damnit."_

" _Shit! Lurkers!" Nick turn and shot one of the lurkers. He looked at Clementine "Clem, go help Pete!"_

 _But, Clementine didn't listen to Nick and ran after him. She was going towards him. Nick looked at her and then, he heard Pete "NICK!"_

" _PETE! NO!"_

" _Jesus!"_

 _Nick was going to shoot the lurkers but, he was out of ammo._

 _No...no damnit!_

 _Pete was getting eaten by lurkers. Nick loaded his rifle and shot the lurkers._

" _Pete! No!"_

Nick grips his rifle, tightly.

He stops at the river and sees all of the dead bodies.

Nick sighed "Damnit…" he said to himself.

"UNCLE PETE!"

He saw Uncle Pete and Clem ran up behind him.

"Nick...Jesus, Mary, and Joseph."

Uncle Pete and Clementine saw the bodies. Uncle Pete checked one of them "Fulla holes".

"Who do you think did this?"

"Not sure yet. But it ain't your average gang of thugs, that much I know."

"...Think about it. You're Carver, what do you do?"

"Who's Carver?"

Nick looked at Pete then, Clementine.

After they checked some of the bodies, Nick heard Clementine "There're more out there!"

"This wasn't no rinky dink pissin' match"

"What was it then?"

"FUBAR"

Not again…

"Where are you going?! We need to get the fuck outta here!"

"Gotta check the rest."

"What?! Why?!"

"Calm down and think about it, son."

He grabs Pete's arm "Calm down?! We've gotta get out of here and now!"

"Nick's right, this doesn't look good."

Nick smiled at Clementine.

He lets go of Pete's arm.

"No it doesn't look good but, they might just be inclined to tell us who did this. We gotta do this now."

Pete goes to the other side of the river and Clementine follows him.

* * *

Nick was checking his rifle, he had some ammo left.

He sees a lurker grab Pete's leg and try to bite it.

Nick aimed his rifle and shot the lurker in the head.

He ran over to Pete "you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Pete said

Pete wasn't bitten.

Nick smiles but then, he hears more lurkers.

The gunshot must of attached them.

"Shit... lurkers…" Nick said

Nick grabs Pete's arm again and starts running.

Clementine was behind them, running too.

They run into the woods.

* * *

They stop running, Nick was panting as he lets go of Pete's arm.

Lurkers were still behind them.

"Nick!" Clem said

A lurker was behind Nick.

Before it could grab Nick, he hit the lurker in the face with the end of his rifle.

"Let's get out of here." Nick said

They started running again but, there was too many lurkers.

Uncle Pete ran somewhere else.

Nick and Clem ran towards the cabin.

They were just running in the woods.


	7. Chapter 7 - Just Die

_Nick and Clem ran towards the cabin._

 _They were just running in the woods._

Nick and Clementine ran until they were at the cabin.

They go inside, Nick sees Carlos and Rebecca.

"Clementine...Nick...are you alright? Luke not with you?"

"Where's Alvin!?"

"What happened? Where are they!?"

"Walkers attacked us but, we ran. We don't know where Pete is." Clementine said

"Where were you...where were you exactly!?"

"Down by the stream."

"We gonna go!"

"Just hold on a minute…"

"My husband is still out there...GET. THE. GUNS."

"Luke and Alvin went out looking for you. I told them not to go. Damnit Luke!"

Carlos gives Rebecca a rifle and she walks out but, Carlos turns around.

"Clementine...Nick...can you...can you please watch Sarah...just distract her and don't tell her anything!"

"It's okay you can trust us."

"Thank you... you'll be safe inside...don't open the doors for anything...we'll be back soon."

After saying this, Carlos walks out the door and closes it behind him.

* * *

Clementine went upstairs and was talking to Sarah.

Nick smiled and sits on the couch.

 _-A few minutes later -_

Nick sees a shadow and gets an angry look on his face.

Carver…

He quickly and quietly runs upstairs.

He goes into the room, Clementine and Sarah are in.

"Nick?" Clem said

Nick hugs Clem and Sarah.

"You two hide under the bed and don't come out until I say It's safe. No matter what you hear, stay under the bed." Nick said to them

Clementine nods her head.

After they were hiding, Nick leaves the room.

* * *

He goes downstairs and sees a shadow at the door.

"Hello?"

Nick goes into the kitchen and grabs a big knife. He walks out and hides behind a corner.

He hears Carver walk in.

He sees him walking around.

You hurt my friends…

I'm gonna end it.

Carver gets closer.

Nick's eyes darkened and he grips the knife, tightly.

I'm gonna end it…

Carver's back was to him and Nick ran towards him.

He stabbed Carver in the back.

Carver cries out in pain and falls to the ground.

Nick looks at him with angry, darkened eyes.

Just die…

Then, he stabs him over and over.

Die!

He stabs him in the heart.

And then, he stabs him in the head lastly.

Nick was a bloody mess. Blood was on his clothes and face. Blood was on the ground.

The blood was dripping down from the knife.

Blood was everywhere.


	8. Chapter 8 - Shot In The Head

_You hurt my friends…_

 _I'm gonna end it._

 _Carver gets closer._

 _Nick's eyes darkened and he grips the knife, tightly._

 _I'm gonna end it…_

 _Carver's back was to him and Nick ran towards him._

 _He stabbed Carver in the back._

 _Carver cries out in pain and falls to the ground._

 _Nick looks at him with angry, darkened eyes._

 _Just die…_

 _Then, he stabs him over and over._

 _Die!_

 _He stabs him in the heart._

 _And then, he stabs him in the head lastly._

 _Nick was a bloody mess. Blood was on his clothes and face. Blood was on the ground._

 _The blood was dripping down from the knife._

 _Blood was everywhere._

* * *

Nick put down the knife and walked outside.

He went into the woods and saw a place where he can hide Carver dead body.

"Perfect." Nick said as he headed back to the cabin.

He goes back inside and he looks at Carver's body. He grabs Carver's gun and walky talky. He puts the things down on the table.

Nick grabs Carver's arms, he dragged him out of the cabin.

Nick hid Carver's corpse in bushes, far away from the cabin.

Nick headed back to the cabin again.

He went inside the cabin and grabs a few towels. He cleans the blood off the floor and knife.

He puts the knife back into the drawer.

Nick went upstairs and into the bathroom. He washes his face and cleaned his clothes as much as he could with water.

He goes back downstairs and puts the bloody towels in a bag.

He goes back into the woods to hide the bag.

* * *

After he was done, he went upstairs and into his room.

"Clem...Sarah?" Nick said

"Is it safe?" Clem asked

"Yeah."

Clementine and Sarah come out from under the bed.

"Who was it?" Sarah asked

"Carver…" Nick said

"What happened...where did he go?" Clem asked him

"He ran...I followed him but, he's gone…" he said

Nick didn't like lying to Clem or Sarah but, he couldn't tell them that he killed Carver.

"Will he come back?" Sarah asked with a worried look on her face.

"Probably...that's why you two need to stay in here...I will stay downstairs." Nick said

Clementine and Sarah nods their heads.

Nick grabs something from the closet and then, he leaves the room.

He goes back downstairs again.

* * *

He puts on his black hoodie.

Nick puts up the walky talky and sits on the couch.

He pushes the button but, he doesn't talk into it.

"Carver? Carver is that you?"

"Carver will be dead in a few seconds…" Nick said with a deep voice.

"Who is this!?"

"If you want to see Carver again...walk until you see a cabin…"

"What…"

"Hurry if you want him to live…"

"Who the…!?"

Nick let go of the button and put it down on the table.

Nick smiles to himself.

He grabs his rifle.

* * *

 _-A few minutes later -_

Nick was on the roof, waiting for them.

He hears a noise and sees three people walk towards the cabin.

Troy, Johnny, and Tavia…

"This is it…" Johnny said

"Are you sure?" Troy asked

"I'II see if Carver is here…"

Johnny started walking towards the cabin and Nick pulled the trigger.

The bullet went into Johnny's head and he fell to the ground, dead.

"What the fuck!?" Troy said

Nick shot Tavia in the head, she was dead.

"What the hell…"

Troy started looking around and then, he looked at the roof and saw Nick.

They looked into each other's eyes and then, Nick pulled the trigger again.

The bullet went into Troy's heart and he was dead, his dead body was laying on the ground.

Nick got off the roof and put his rifle on the couch.

He grabs the knife from the drawer.

He went outside and walks over to Troy.

Nick stabs him in the head so, he won't turn.

He puts his knife back into his pocket.


	9. Chapter 9 - Threatening

" _What the hell…"_

 _Troy started looking around and then, he looked at the roof and saw Nick._

 _They looked into each other's eyes and then, Nick pulled the trigger again._

 _The bullet went into Troy's heart and he was dead, his dead body was laying on the ground._

 _Nick got off the roof and put his rifle on the couch._

 _He grabs the knife from the drawer._

 _He went outside and walks over to Troy._

 _Nick stabs him in the head so, he won't turn._

 _He puts his knife back into his pocket._

* * *

 _-A few minutes later -_

Nick got rid of Troy, Johnny, Tavia's dead bodies. He also got rid of Carver's gun too.

He walks back to the cabin and goes inside.

He grabs a pistol from the cabinet.

Nick sees someone outside and he looks out the window.

"Bonnie…" he said to himself

He puts the pistol behind his back and he goes back outside.

Nick looks at her "Bonnie?"

"Nick…?" Bonnie said

He nods his head.

"Have you seen Carver?" she asked

"He's dead...Troy, Johnny, and Tavia are dead too." he said

"What…?"

He shows her the walky talky and drops it on the ground.

He breaks and destroys it.

Nick aimed the pistol at her.

"W-what are you doing…?" she asked him

His eyes darkened "You know I killed them...I can't let you leave…"

Bonnie looks horrified and scared.

"But...if you stay with us and say nothing...you can live…" he said

"I-I won't say anything…" Bonnie said

He just smiles at her.

* * *

Nick told Clementine and Sarah about Bonnie.

He goes downstairs with them.

The others get back, Uncle Pete was with them.

Nick hugs Pete and then, everyone goes into the kitchen.

Nick, Clementine and Sarah were in the kitchen with them.

"Carver was here…" Nick said

"What!?"

"He gonna come back, we need to leave." Luke said

Nick nods his head.

"I gonna tell you guys something." he said

Everyone looks at him.

"You can come out now!"

Bonnie walks into the kitchen.

"Bonnie…?" Luke said

"I told her that she can stay with us." Nick said

"She can't, she's with Carver. She can't be trusted!" Rebecca said

"Bec…" Alvin said

Nick sighed "she's no threat to us…"

"She can come for now...we gonna go…" Luke said

Everyone gets their stuff together and went outside.

"Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10 - Dead Inside

_Nick aimed the pistol at her._

" _W-what are you doing…?" she asked him_

 _His eyes darkened "You know I killed them...I can't let you leave…"_

 _Bonnie looks horrified and scared._

" _But...if you stay with us and say nothing...you can live…" he said_

" _I-I won't say anything…" Bonnie said_

 _He just smiles at her._

* * *

 _-Two Days Later -_

They have been walking for two days now.

Nick has been watching Bonnie so, she doesn't tell the others.

They were still walking and it was starting to get dark.

"We should stop. It's getting dark." Luke said

Nick nods his head.

He sees Bonnie and Luke walking somewhere to get sticks for the fire.

He follows them and then, they stop.

Nick hides behind a tree and sees Bonnie looking around.

"What's wrong, Bonnie?" Luke asked

"I...I have to tell you something…" Bonnie said

Nick gets angry and walked towards them.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" Luke asked him

Bonnie looks at him.

Nick smiles "I thought you guys would like some help."

"Ok."

* * *

 _-A few minutes later -_

After he was done, Nick sat down, leaning against a tree.

He was lost in thought.

 _Nick looks at him with angry, darkened eyes._

 _Just die…_

 _Then, he stabs him over and over._

 _Die!_

 _He stabs him in the heart._

 _And then, he stabs him in the head lastly._

 _Nick was a bloody mess. Blood was on his clothes and face. Blood was on the ground._

 _The blood was dripping down from the knife._

 _Blood was everywhere._

/

 _Troy started looking around and then, he looked at the roof and saw Nick._

 _They looked into each other's eyes and then, Nick pulled the trigger again._

 _The bullet went into Troy's heart and he was dead, his dead body was laying on the ground._

Am I really dead inside?

Killing to protect my friends…

Nick looks down and closes his eyes, he fell asleep.

* * *

 _-The Next Day -_

They all started walking early in the morning.

It was still a little dark out.

Nick looks at Bonnie and sees her looking around again.

She looks at him and he looks back at her with darkened eyes.

"Everyone…"

Everyone turns and looks at her.

"I have something to tell you guys…"

"What is it, Bonnie?" Luke asked

"Carver's not after you guys...because he's dead…" she said

Everyone seemed surprised.

"Someone from your group killed him…" Bonnie said as she looks down.

"Who?"

"It was…"


	11. Chapter 11 - Monster

_Nick looks at Bonnie and sees her looking around again._

 _She looks at him and he looks back at her with darkened eyes._

" _Everyone…"_

 _Everyone turns and looks at her._

" _I have something to tell you guys…"_

" _What is it, Bonnie?" Luke asked_

" _Carver's not after you guys...because he's dead…" she said_

 _Everyone seemed surprised._

" _Someone from your group killed him…" Bonnie said as she looks down._

" _Who?"_

" _It was…"_

* * *

 **Bonnie's Point Of View**

Bonnie looked at Nick and then, back at the group.

She knew Nick was probably going to kill her.

But, the only reason she got brave is because she's got people around. Nick can't kill her with people here.

 **Nick's Point Of View**

Damnit! Why didn't I kill her when I had the chance…I didn't kill her because Clem liked Bonnie.

There's no way out of this…

Nick was reaching for his pistol. He saw Bonnie getting scared and nervous.

The pistol had no bullets but, he thought he could scare her into not saying anything.

He didn't want to run because he didn't want to leave his friends or Uncle Pete.

"Bonnie?" Luke said

Nick stopped reaching for the pistol and looked at Bonnie again.

He couldn't stop her...damnit…

"It was...it was Nick…" she said

Everyone looked at Nick with wide eyes.

Nick sighed "Damn Bonnie, I didn't think you would be smart enough to wait until everyone was around us to tell…"

Everyone was still looking at Nick.

"I aimed a gun at you and threaten you...I should've just killed you…" Nick said

"Nick…" Luke said

Nick smiles "I am the one who killed Carver…I mean you wanted him dead too, right Rebecca?"

No wait, Rebecca only wanted Carver dead because he killed Alvin. But, Alvin is alive so, she doesn't want him dead.

Nick looks at everyone.

They think I'm a monster now.

 _Monster…_

Nick grabs his rifle and throw it on the ground.

He also throws his pistol on the ground too.

He grabs his knife and he grips it tightly.

And then, Nick turns the knife and stabs himself in the stomach.

He stabs again, over and over.

He fells to his knees and blood comes out of his mouth.

There was blood on the ground and it was dripping off the knife too.

He looks up and smiles, everyone was horrified.

Nick puts the edge of the knife near his neck.

He looks at Clem, Sarah, Luke, and Uncle Pete.

 _I'm sorry…_

He was losing a lot of blood.

He drops the knife and it falls to the ground.

Nick was laying on the ground now.

Luke runs up to him and holds him.

"Nick...why…?" Luke asked with a sad voice.

Sarah was crying and hugging her father.

Clem and Uncle Pete get closer to him.

Nick starts crying "I'm sorry…"

He closes his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12 - Different

_He was losing a lot of blood._

 _He drops the knife and it falls to the ground._

 _Nick was laying on the ground now._

 _Luke runs up to him and holds him._

" _Nick...why…?" Luke asked with a sad voice._

 _Sarah was crying and hugging her father._

 _Clem and Uncle Pete get closer to him._

 _Nick starts crying "I'm sorry…"_

 _He closes his eyes._

* * *

Nick opens his eyes and notices that he is on the roof.

He looks down, he has his rifle in his hands.

He's back here, Carver is dead still.

Nick looks down on the ground, Johnny and Tavia are dead still.

Nick hears someone down there, it was Troy.

"What the hell…"

Troy was looking around, Nick hides before he could see him.

He hears running and looks out.

He sees Troy running back into the woods.

Nick sighs and gets off the roof.

* * *

 _-A few minutes later -_

Nick just hid Johnny and Tavia's bodies, somewhere in the woods.

He walks back to the cabin and is about to go inside when he hears a voice.

"Nick?"

It was Bonnie. Last time, he threatened her, he can't do that this time. He needs her on his side.

"Bonnie…?" Nick said, turning around to look at her.

"Have you seen Tavia, Johnny, or Troy?" she asked

He didn't like to lie but, he had no choice.

"No, I haven't…"

Bonnie gets a sad look on her face.

"You know, you can stay if you want." Nick said

"What?"

"You can stay with our group...I know you miss Luke…"

Bonnie's face goes kinda red "I-I can't…"

"Come on, Bonnie…"

After a few seconds, she nods her head.

"Ok…"

Nick smiles at her and they both go inside the cabin.

* * *

Nick puts the walky talky in the trash.

He sees Bonnie, waiting on the couch.

He goes upstairs, he tells Clementine and Sarah about Bonnie.

Nick goes downstairs with them and they go into the kitchen.

They see the door open, the others are back.

Nick hugs Pete and then, turns to look at the others.

"Carver was here…" Nick said

"What!?"

Nick didn't know if it was right to tell them that Carver was dead. He didn't want what happened last time to happen again.

"He gonna come back, we need to leave." Luke said

Nick just nods his head.

"I gonna tell you guys something." he said

Everyone looks at him.

"You can come out now!"

Bonnie walks into the kitchen.

"Bonnie…?" Luke said

"I told her that she can stay with us." Nick said with a smile.

"She can't, she's with Carver. She can't be trusted!" Rebecca said

"Bec…" Alvin said

Nick sighed "She's no threat to us…"

"She can come for now...we gonna go…" Luke said

After that, they all headed out, walking into the woods.


	13. Chapter 13 - Little Girl

_-Three Days Later -_

They have been walking for three days now. And Nick has gotten closer to Clementine.

They were in the back of the group and they were talking.

Luke stops and Nick gets a worried look on his face.

"Luke…?" Nick said

"Guys, we got a problem. Lurkers…" Luke said

There was a lot of lurkers coming towards them. They started running and Nick gets separated from the group.

* * *

Nick sighs, he has to find the others.

He hears crying "Hello?" he said

He sees someone hiding behind a tree.

"You can come out, I'm not going to hurt you." Nick said

Someone comes out from behind the tree, it was a little girl.

Nick's face softened and he kneeled to her level.

She was about Clem's age or younger. And she was shorter than Clementine. She looks lost and scared.

She has light brown hair with hazel, green eyes and white skin. She is wearing a white dress that is a little bit ripped in the end of it and she is barefoot too.

"Sweetheart...are you alone?" Nick asked her

She slowly nods her head.

She is alone...

"Are you okay?" He asked

"N-No...I have been running for hours…"

Nick gets closer to her "How old are you?"

"11."

Nick smiles "What's your name?"

"I-I'm Emily…" she said

"Well Emily, my name is Nick."

She smiled a little bit.

Nick looks at her leg, it was bleeding and had a big cut on it.

"You hurt your leg?" Nick asked

"Yeah, I fell while running and hurt myself, my dress ripped too." Emily said

Her legs probably hurt from running for hours.

Nick picks her up and looks down at her "When we find my group, I have a friend who can take care of that leg for you."

Emily nods her head and Nick starts walking.

* * *

Nick saw Luke, looking around.

"Luke!" Nick said

"Nick!" Luke said as he runs towards him.

"I'm glad you're okay. Is everyone else okay too?" Nick asked Luke

"Yeah, they are...who is this?" Luke asked as he looks down at Emily.

Emily hides her face into Nick's shirt.

Nick smiles "This is Emily...I find her alone. Carlos needs to take care of her leg."

Luke nods his head "Come on."

Nick sees the group and smiled. He walked towards them.

"Who is this?" Uncle Pete asked

"Her name is Emily." Nick said to the group.

Nick puts her down and looks at Carlos.

"Carlos, can you look at her leg?" Nick asked him

Carlos nods his head. But, Emily quickly hides behind Nick and grabs his shirt.

Almost everyone smiles, Nick looks down at her.

"It's okay, Emily." Nick said, gently

She nods her head and walked towards him. He puts her on a log and started looking at her leg.

Nick was pulled aside by Luke and Uncle Pete.

"You find her alone?" Luke asked

Nick nods his head and looks at Emily. Then, he looks back at them.

"So, what do we do with her?" Pete asked

"Well, we can't leave her alone. Can she stay?" Nick asked

"I don't see a problem with letting her stay." Uncle Pete said

"Me either." Luke said

Nick walks back over to Emily. There was a few bandages wrapped around her leg. She was talking to Clementine and Sarah, they were all smiling.

Nick smiled at this and walks toward them.

"Hi, Nick." Clem said

"Hey, you guys." Nick said "Are you okay now, Emily?"

She nods her head. Nick gives her a bottle of water. She starts to drink the water.

She smiles at Nick.

"Thank you."


	14. Chapter 14 - New People

The group had been walking for awhile and decided to stop.

They were all resting and Nick had walked off for a minute.

He sees someone standing in the woods.

It was a guy who looked younger than him.

He had long blonde white-ish hair with a black beanie and white skin.

The guy turns around but, he didn't see him.

It looks like he also has light green eyes too.

He was wearing a black tank top and dark gray camo pants with black timb boots. He was also wearing a black scarf around his neck and black fingerless gloves on his hands.

He looked to be about his height. And he had a hunting knife on his leg and he was holding a sniper rifle.

The guy looked at him and his eyes widened.

He pointed his gun at him. Nick puts his hands up.

"...you're alive?" The guy asked

Nick nods his head and the guy puts his gun down.

Nick sighs in relief as the guy walked towards him.

"Sorry…"

"It's fine." Nick said

"My name is Kyle." He said

"Name's Nick."

They both smiled and Nick got closer.

"You can come back with me, I have a group."

"...ok." Kyle said, hesitantly

"It's okay, they are nice people." Nick said to him.

Kyle nods his head as they started walking.

* * *

"You're friendly." Kyle said with a smile.

Nick smiled at that "How old are you?" he asked

"23." He said

They were still walking when they heard something.

Someone was walking towards them, it was a girl.

"Hi." she said in a quiet voice.

She had long, dark brown hair with dark blue eyes and white skin. She looked younger than them too.

She was wearing a dark gray tank top with dark blue jeans and dark gray boots.

Nick smiled at her "I'm Nick and this is Kyle."

She smiles a little bit "I'm Piper."

"How old are you?" Kyle asked

"16." she said

Nick nods his head as he looks at her.

"You want to come with us?" he asked her

"Sure." she said with a smile.

Nick smiled back and starts walking again.

They followed him back to his group.


	15. Chapter 15 - Cold Night

_-Two Days Later -_

Nick has gotten closer with the others. And he knows new things about the new people too.

Piper is a quiet girl but, she loves to sing and loves to braid Emily's hair. Also she is kind and sweet to everyone.

Kyle is very outgoing and loves to be funny. He likes to make people smile and laugh. Also he is always in a happy mood.

Emily loves to be around him and everyone else. And she is always happy too.

They found new things for Emily to wear. She is now wearing a black dress with white long socks and black shoes.

They had been walking for awhile. They met Matthew and he is taking them to the ski lodge to meet his group.

* * *

 _-A few minutes later -_

"You guys wait here and I will go get my group." Matthew said

Nick nods his head and Matthew went inside.

"Can we really trust these people?" Rebecca asked

"Rebecca, give them a chance." Alvin said

Before Rebecca could say anymore, Matthew came out with three people.

"Guys, this is Walter, Sarita, and…"

"Kenny!?" Clementine said

"Clementine?" Kenny said with wide eyes.

Clementine hugged him as she smiles.

Nick smiled at this, he was glad to see Clementine happy.

They all went inside after that.

* * *

Clementine and Kenny were talking as they sat on the couch in front of the fireplace.

Nick was sitting upstairs on a bed.

He saw Emily run towards him.

"Nick!" she said with a smile on her face.

She sat on his lap as he smiled back at her.

"You okay, Emily?" Nick asked

She nods her head and smiles more.

"What happened to your parents?" he asked her

Her smile started to fade and she gets a sad look on her face.

"The monsters got them and I had to run away…" she said in a quiet voice.

She started to cry, tears fall on his shirt.

He nods his head and hugs her, wrapping his arms around her.

Emily smiles a little bit and grabs his hat.

She puts his hat on her head.

He smiled at her, Emily likes to wear his hat sometimes.

She starts to touch his hair. He doesn't like when she does but, Iet's her do it anyway. She said it's soft and that's why she likes to.

Emily stops and gives his hat back to him. He smiles and puts his hat back on his head.

"Emily, why don't you go play with Clementine and Sarah." Nick said

"Ok." Emily said as she gets up. She runs off, somewhere else.

Nick gets up and goes downstairs.

He sees Luke is helping Kenny. Emily, Clementine, Sarah, and Sarita are decorating the christmas tree. Kyle and Piper are talking.

Nick smiled and he goes outside.

* * *

He started walking into the woods. He liked the fresh, cold air.

He looked around and saw a guy with a gun, it was Troy.

Nick slowly and quietly got closer to the him.

He quickly grabbed Troy's gun and pointed it at him.

"Troy…"


	16. Chapter 16 - Trust

_Nick smiled and he goes outside._

 _He started walking into the woods. He liked the fresh, cold air._

 _He looked around and saw a guy with a gun, it was Troy._

 _Nick slowly and quietly got closer to the him._

 _He quickly grabbed Troy's gun and pointed it at him._

" _Troy…"_

* * *

Nick still had the gun pointed at Troy.

He was thinking, should he just kill Troy like last time?

 _They looked into each other's eyes and then, Nick pulled the trigger again._

 _The bullet went into Troy's heart and he was dead, his dead body was laying on the ground._

No, he wasn't that person anymore.

He saw the look on Troy's face when Kenny was getting beaten by Carver. He wanted to help but, he couldn't.

Nick stopped thinking and looked at Troy.

Troy glared at Nick "You gonna kill me now?"

Nick throws the gun on the ground "No...Troy...I'm not…"

Troy's eyes widened in surprise but then, he glared at him again.

Troy turned around and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Carver…" Troy said looking back at him.

Nick sighed "Carver's dead, Troy...his body is lying in the woods somewhere."

"W-what?"

"And your friends are dead too. What are you going to do?"

Troy looks at him. Nick could see something in Troy's eyes, an emotion he hasn't seen before.

Nick could see through Troy's 'tough guy' personality. Deep down, Troy was scared and Nick sees that.

Then, he sees Troy look down at the ground.

"I um...I don't know why that asshole spared me...why didn't he kill me…?"

Nick knows he can't tell Troy that was him. He needs him on his side.

"Troy…"

Troy turns around and looks at him.

"Weren't you tired of being pushed around? Being looked down upon?"

"Shut up...you don't know shit…"

"I know more than you think I do."

There was silence around them for a few seconds.

Nick got closer to Troy and put his hand out.

"Why don't you come with me? You'll be safe and I won't treat you that way." Nick said

Troy's eyes widened and he just looked at him.

"You can change...have a second chance...a new start…" he said to him

"How can you be so sure?"

Nick smiles "I don't but...I give you my word...trust me…"

Troy starts reaching out his hand, he hesitates at first.

But then, he puts his hand on Nick's hand.

Nick smiled a little more.

Troy's face softened "Ok...I...I trust you…"

* * *

Nick walked back to the ski lodge after talking to Troy.

He saw Clementine, Emily, and Piper outside, waiting for him.

"Where you'd go?" Piper asked

"I went for a walk. It's a beautiful night." Nick said

"Yeah it is." she said with a smile

Emily ran towards Nick and hugged him.

"Walter said that dinner is done." Emily said

Nick smiled at her "Then let's go."

They all went inside.

* * *

 **Troy's Point Of View**

Troy put walker blood on himself and went back into Carver's.

He was being very quiet.

He noticed that the herd had gotten bigger.

"We're in trouble." He said to himself

Damnit, why am I even doing this for him? Should I really trust him?

" _I don't but...I give you my word...trust me…"_

Troy sighed but then, smiled a little bit.

I trust him, he is a lot different than Carver.

" _I need you to do me a favor."_

" _What is it?"_

 _Nick gives him a piece of paper._

" _Go back to Carver's and get these people. You may have to knock them out. Grab a truck and as many supplies as you can too."_

 _Troy nods his head "But, how will I get in? There's too many walkers…"_

" _Put walker blood all over you."_

" _How do you know that it works?"_

" _I have tried it before. It's a trick that my friend taught me." he said with a smile_

Troy sighed again "Here goes nothing." he whispered

Troy ran to one of the trucks.

It's a good thing that we leave the keys in the trucks.

 _-A few minutes later -_

Troy grab as many supplies as he could and put them in the front of the truck.

He ran to the pen, making sure none of the other guards saw him.

He grabbed a surprise Bonnie and pulled her aside.

"Troy?"

"Bonnie, we need to get out of here."

"Why?" she asked with wide eyes.

Troy looked down for a second.

" _There's a good chance that Carver's is going to get overrun by lurkers soon." Nick said_

He looked back up at Bonnie.

"It's dangerous, please Bonnie, you have to trust me." Troy said

Bonnie thought for a minute and then, she nods her head.

After they grabbed the people on the list.

Troy drove as fast as he could out of there.

* * *

Troy stopped the truck near the ski lodge, now he just has to wait for Nick.


	17. Chapter 17 - The Leader

_Troy stopped the truck near the ski lodge, now he just has to wait for Nick._

 **Nick's Point Of View**

Nick goes outside and walks into the woods.

He finds Troy standing outside of the truck.

"Troy…"

"Nick...I got the supplies and the people you asked for." Troy said

Nick smiled "Good…"

Troy got the supplies out, two backpacks, one filled with water bottles and the other filled with canned food. And two bags, one with medicine and other medical supplies. The other with guns and ammo, knives too.

Bonnie got out of the truck.

Troy woke up the people inside the trunk.

The people are Mike, Jane, Eddie, Wyatt, Vince, Russell, Stephanie, Shel, and her sister, Becca.

"Where the hell are we!?" Russell asked

"Calm down, Russell." Vince said, Calmly

"I'm confused too." Eddie said

Troy walked over and was standing by Nick.

"Troy? Bonnie? And who are you?" Vince asked

"I'm Nick and I asked Troy to bring you all here." Nick said

"Why?" Jane asked

"Carver's was gonna get overrun sooner or later. Now that you are out, you all have a choice." He said

"What choice?" Russell asked, coldly

"You can stay at the ski lodge with me and my group or you can leave with some supplies I will give you." Nick explained

 _-A few minutes later -_

Jane decided to leave, Nick gave her a backpack full of supplies.

Mike, Vince, Stephanie, Eddie, Wyatt, Shel, Becca, and surprisingly Russell decided to stay.

Jane leaves into the woods.

Nick and the others started walking towards the ski lodge.

* * *

Nick talked the group into letting the others stay.

And then, he pulled Kenny aside to talk to him.

"Kenny, I know you want to go to Wellington but, can you wait a little while until Rebecca has her baby and when she is well rested." Nick said

Kenny looked like he was going to disagree but, Sarita walked up to them, he looks at her.

"Kenny, we can wait." Sarita said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Kenny signed and then, looked at Nick "Fine."

Nick smiled as he walks somewhere else.

* * *

 _-An hour later -_

Everyone was called to a group meeting by Vince.

Sarah and Emily was upstairs.

"So, Vince, what's this about?" Bonnie asked

"Who is the leader here?" Vince asked

"Luke, why?" Rebecca said

"Well, a few of us were talking and we think that someone else should be the leader." He said

"Nick should be the leader." Troy said

"What? Why?" Luke asked

"Because, he has saved and helped a lot of people." Clementine said

Nick smiled at her and then, looked at everyone.

"Let's have a vote then. If you want Luke to stay leader put your hand up." Mike said

Rebecca, Alvin, Carlos, Walter, Matthew, Kenny, and Sarita put their hand up.

"If you want Nick to be leader." Troy said

Clementine, Pete, Troy, Bonnie, Mike, Eddie, Wyatt, Vince, Russell, Stephanie, Shel, Becca, Kyle, and Piper put their hand up.

Nick's heart filled with joy as he smiles.

He looked at the stairs and saw Sarah and Emily. They had their hand up too.

This made Nick smiled more.

"Well, it looks like Nick is the leader now." Piper said with a smile.

* * *

Everyone went somewhere else.

Nick saw Luke walked somewhere so he followed him.

Luke was sitting outside, Nick sat by him.

"Are you sad?" Nick asked

"No, I am actually happy for you." Luke said as he looked at Nick.

They both looked at the night sky as Luke starts talking again.

"They look up to you, Nick. I think that you would be a good leader, better than me." He said

"Thanks, Luke." Nick said with a smile.

Luke nods his head as Nick gets up.

"I'II take first watch." Luke said

Eddie came out with a rifle in his hands.

"I'II stay with him." Eddie said to him

Nick nods his head.

Eddie sat down next to Luke.

Nick went back inside.


	18. Chapter 18 - Did You Miss Me?

Nick was walking around inside and he found a dark blue jacket.

He puts the jacket on and zipped it up.

Nick heard talking so, he went outside.

He saw it was Kenny and Troy talking.

"What's going on here?" Nick asked

"Nick, we found a dog." Troy said

"I'm gonna kill it, if it gets near us." Kenny said as he aimed his rifle at the dog.

Nick ran over to them and put the rifle down.

"Stop Kenny, you're probably scaring him. Let me handle this." Nick said

"Fine."

Nick started walking up to the dog, slowly.

"Hey boy, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

When Nick got closer to the dog, his eyes widened.

"Max?" he said

 _The dog looked like a wolf but, was smaller than one. He had black fur with yellowish golden eyes and a red, ripped collar._

 _Nick was careful because he remembers that Clem was bitten by a dog and that dog wasn't nice._

" _It's ok, boy...I'm not going to hurt you."_

 _The dog wasn't growling, it was friendly._

 _Nick smiled and let the dog lick his hand._

 _He got down and checked the dog's ripped collar._

" _Max...so that's your name?"_

 _Max bark once as Nick smiled more._

Nick kneeled down in front of the dog.

"Come here, boy." Nick said with a smile

The dog's eyes lit up and he ran towards Nick. He stopped in front of him and Nick started to pet him.

"Max, you remember me, don't you boy? Did you miss me?" He asked

Max barked once and licked Nick's face.

Nick laughed and saw that Max had his ripped collar on.

He takes the collar off and puts it in his pocket.

Nick gets up and starts walking.

"Come on, let's go Max." Nick said

Nick walked towards Kenny and Troy with Max behind him.

"You know this dog?" Troy asked

Nick nods his head "He's my dog, I didn't think I would see him again." he said as he pet Max's head.

They all went back into the ski lodge as Max followed them.

* * *

Max was a friendly dog as he let the girls stay near him. Clementine, Sarah, and Emily were petting and playing with Max in the living room.

Nick was watching them as he smiled.

Piper walked up to him.

"That's cute, I didn't know you had a dog." she said

"There's many things you don't know about me." Nick said to her

Piper laughed a little bit and smiles "True."

Nick smiled back at her and looked at the girls again.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, next chapter will be longer.**


	19. Chapter 19 - The Guy

Nick walked downstairs and he saw Max so, he went towards the doors.

"What is it, Max?" Nick asked

Max started to growl and he was looking outside.

"What's wrong, boy?" he asked again as he looked outside.

Nick saw someone walking towards the ski lodge. The guy stopped when he got in front of the doors and saw him.

"Oh, I didn't know someone was here…" The guy said

The guy had dark brown hair with silver eyes and white skin. He looked to be younger than he probably is and he is the same height as Nick.

He is wearing a black tank top with a black and white checkered, unzipped jacket and dark jeans with black combat boots. He has a rifle in his hands.

He looks to be friendly and nice but, you never know.

"I'm sorry, I'II just go now." he said

"Wait…"

The guy looked a little nervous.

"You can stay if you want, and just so you know, there are more people here too." Nick said

"Oh ok." he said as he walked inside.

Max was growing at him. The guy seemed scared of Max.

"Calm down Max, it's okay, he's friendly." Nick explained to Max

Max stopped growing and Nick smiled.

Nick pets Max's head "Max, go check on the girls." he said

Max walks off somewhere else.

"He's well trained and listens well." The guy said

Nick nods his head "He's a good dog to have around. I'm Nick, you?"

"Oh, I'm Cole."

"You can sit down on the couch if you want." Nick said

"Thanks." Cole said

Cole walks over to the couch and sits down, he puts his rifle on the table.

Nick went in the kitchen.

* * *

Nick gets a can of beans and opens it. He gets a bowl and puts the beans in that.

He gets out of the kitchen and sees Max.

He smiles "Come here, boy."

Max runs over to him and Nick gives him the bowl of beans.

"Sorry, we don't have dog food." Nick said with sarcasm.

Max started eating the food.

"Good boy, eat up." He said and then, walked towards the couch.

He sat down next to Cole as he looked at the rifle.

Then, he looked at Cole "Not going to shoot me, are you?"

"If I was going to do that, I would have already shot you." Cole said

"Good point, it's just...you know…" Nick said

"I get it, can't easily trust everyone you see...not anymore, anyway."

Nick nods his head.

"How old are you? You look pretty young." Nick said

"I'm 23, thank you very much." Cole said

Nick couldn't help but, laugh. Cole started laughing too.

They stopped laughing and Nick saw something around Cole's neck.

Cole is wearing dog tags around his neck.

"Dog tags?"

"Oh, yeah. My brother gave them to me before this all started. He was in the army and his name was Dean." Cole said

Nick smiled at him. They started talking again.

They talked for hours, almost all night.


	20. Chapter 20 - Silence

_-Two Days Later -_

Nick was still wearing his dark blue, zipped jacket.

He was walking around the ski lodge.

He saw Kyle and Cole talking. Those two have been getting along lately.

Nick walked downstairs, he saw Piper braiding Emily's hair.

Clementine and Sarah were by them, they were drawing.

Nick smiles at Piper and she smiled back.

Luke was helping Pete get firewood.

Eddie was on watch, Russell would take watch after him.

Everyone else was doing their own thing.

Nick was happy that everything was peaceful.

* * *

 _-A few hours later -_

It was starting to get dark out.

Nick saw Max at the front doors again.

"Max?" Nick said

He started walking towards Max.

Max was growing at the doors, someone or something was outside.

Nick looked outside and saw five guys out there.

Nick hid behind the wall so, they couldn't see him.

These guys didn't look nice and they had guns.

Nick grabbed his rifle and went outside quietly.

He hid somewhere, they couldn't see him still.

He could hear them getting closer.

Nick gripped his rifle tightly and was going to shoot one of them until he heard a gunshot and someone crying out in pain.

Nick looked and saw Eddie shot one of them in the leg.

"Fuckers, get out of here!" Eddie said

Nick got very worried and decided to get Eddie out of there.

But, one of the guys just smirked and shot Eddie in the shoulder.

Eddie cried out in pain and fell backwards.

Nick quickly grabbed him and pulled him down.

"Nick, I'm sorry, I tried to…" Eddie said

"It's fine, it's okay...Eddie, just stay down." Nick said

Eddie nods his head.

Nick starts shooting at the guys. They take cover and started shooting back at them too.

"Sons of bitches!" One of the guys yelled out.

Damnit, the gunshots are going to attach lurkers…

Nick sighed and was going to shoot at them again until he saw something.

It was Emily, running out of the ski lodge.

"Nick! Eddie!" Emily said as she was running towards them.

Nick's eyes widened _'No! Emily! Get out of here!'_ he thought

She was almost to them, when a lurker came out of nowhere and grabbed her.

She screamed and reached towards Nick.

"Nick! Help me!" she said

Nick tried to shoot the lurker but, he was out of ammo.

Damnit!

Nick ran towards her with his knife. He didn't care if he got shot, he had to save her.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Emily!" Nick said

The lurker bit her in the shoulder.

"NO!"

He stabbed the lurker in the face, it was dead as it fell to the ground.

Nick fell to his knees with Emily in his arms.

"Emily…" he said as he started to cry.

This reminded him of when Clementine got bitten.

 _Nick eyes are wide and he felt like his heart stopped._

 _No…Clem…_

 _Nick held her close "it's ok, Clem...you're going to be alright, you're gonna be fine…"_

He holds Emily, hugging her tightly.

He looked at her braided hair that Piper did for her. He started rubbing and touching her hair.

"It will be okay, you will be alright." he said to her

She smiled at him.

He gave her a small, sad smile.

But, all of a sudden, he heard a gunshot and saw blood.

One of the guys shot Emily in the head.

Nick's eyes faded as he felt his heart stop.

Silence was all around him.

He couldn't even look down at the lifeless body of the little girl in his arms.

He cried as he held her closer.

Nick looked up and he saw the guy who shot Emily. The guy shot at him.

The bullet went through his head, he was dead.


	21. Chapter 21 - You're Okay

_He gave her a small, sad smile._

 _But, all of a sudden, he heard a gunshot and saw blood._

 _One of the guys shot Emily in the head._

 _Nick's eyes faded as he felt his heart stop._

 _Silence was all around him._

 _He couldn't even look down at the lifeless body of the little girl in his arms._

 _He cried as he held her closer._

 _Nick looked up and he saw the guy who shot Emily. The guy shot at him._

 _The bullet went through his head, he was dead._

* * *

Nick opened his eyes.

"Nick?" Eddie said

"I'm fine." He said

Eddie nods his head.

Nick hears gunshots all around him.

Then, he heard and saw Emily ran out of the ski lodge and towards them.

It was Emily, running out of the ski lodge.

"Nick! Eddie!" Emily said

She was almost to them but, a lurker was behind her.

Nick quickly got up and grabbed her. He put her behind him and got his knife out.

Eddie was shooting at the other guys.

Nick stabbed the lurker in the face. It fell to the ground, dead.

He got down again and looked at Emily.

"I'm sorry, I-I was just worried about you…" Emily said

Nick hugged Emily "It's okay, just don't do that again." he said

Emily nods her head.

Nick looks at Eddie again.

"Eddie, grab Emily and run inside." Nick said

"Ok…"

"But, Nick…" Emily started to say

"Emily, I will be fine. Just trust Eddie." He said

She nods her head as Eddie picks her up in his arms.

Nick starts shooting at the guys as Eddie ran. They got inside without getting hurt.

Nick sighed in relief.

* * *

Nick decided to get closer so, he walked slowly towards them.

Nick gripped his rifle tightly again.

He heard something coming towards him.

He turned around and saw it was Max.

Max was growling at the other guys.

Max ran towards them.

"No! Max!" Nick said

Nick's eyes widened as he remembered the last time Max had protected him.

 _Max heard something and growled._

" _What is it, Max?" Nick asked_

 _Max started running, Nick heard a guy cry out in pain._

 _Nick runs after Max and sees the dog was biting a guy's leg._

" _Stupid dog!" The guy said_

 _The guy hit and then, stabbed Max._

" _Max!" Nick said_

Nick's heart started beating faster.

 _Nick runs over to Max and sees he is bleeding out._

" _I-I'm sorry, Max."_

 _He stabs Max in the head, ending his suffering._

 _Nick cries a little as he hugs Max._

Nick sees one of the guys shoot at Max.

One of the bullets hit Max and he fell to the ground.

"Max!" Nick said as he ran over to him.

He picked him up and got back over to cover.

He looked at Max, he was bleeding but, he was just shoot in the shoulder.

Nick hugged his dog as he held him tightly.

"It's okay...you're okay, Max…" Nick said to him

Nick got up and ran inside.

* * *

Eddie and Piper ran towards him.

"Nick...are you okay?" Piper asked

Nick nods his head "Max is bleeding a lot, Eddie take him to Carlos." he said as he put Max in Eddie's arms.

Eddie nods his head and quickly runs upstairs.

Nick realizes that he doesn't have his rifle with him.

Damnit...

Nick runs back out.

"Nick!" Piper said

Nick kept running, he saw his rifle on the ground.

He quickly grabbed it but, when he looked up, he saw a guy there.

The guy had a knife in his hand.

Nick glared at him and the guy glared back.

The guy was about to stab him when someone jumped in front of Nick.

Nick's eyes widened as he saw red and blood dripping down.

"P-piper…?"


	22. Chapter 22 - The Eyes of a Killer

_Nick runs back out._

" _Nick!" Piper said_

 _Nick kept running, he saw his rifle on the ground._

 _He quickly grabbed it but, when he looked up, he saw a guy there._

 _The guy had a knife in his hand._

 _Nick glared at him and the guy glared back._

 _The guy was about to stab him when someone jumped in front of Nick._

 _Nick's eyes widened as he saw red and blood dripping down._

" _P-piper…?"_

* * *

Nick felt like his heart stopped again.

Piper fell to her knees.

Nick got very angry as his eyes darkened.

He got his knife out and stabbed the guy in the stomach. The guy cried out in pain and he dropped his knife.

The guy crawled away before Nick could stab him again.

Nick saw the guy's knife on the ground and grabbed it, he threw it out.

Nick puts his knife away and looks at Piper.

"Piper…" Nick said

He picked up Piper, she was in his arms now.

"Nick?" she said

He looked down at her.

Her eyes were closed and blood was dripping down her cheeks like blood tears. She was bleeding from her eyes.

Nick was about to cry, seeing her like that.

He grabbed his rifle and ran back inside.

* * *

Nick was holding Piper tightly, close to him.

"Nick? What happened?" Kyle asked as he ran towards Nick.

"She's hurt...please, take her to Carlos…" he said as he put Piper in Kyle's arms.

Kyle nods his head and runs upstairs.

Nick puts his rifle down onto a table.

Nick had tears in his eyes.

He wipes his eyes and quickly goes outside.

He runs to get cover again.

Nick sees someone run out of the ski lodge too. It was Luke that was outside.

* * *

Nick was hiding behind a tree near the edge of the woods.

He saw two guys in front of him. He shot them in the head with his gun.

He quietly walked towards the ski lodge.

Luke was being surrounded by three guys.

Nick was getting angry. He was feeling the same emotion as when he killed Carver. His eyes darkened as he walked towards them.

 _But, one of the guys just smirked and shot Eddie in the shoulder._

 _Eddie cried out in pain and fell backwards._

 _Nick quickly grabbed him and pulled him down._

" _Nick, I'm sorry, I tried to…" Eddie said_

You hurt my friends…

 _One of the bullets hit Max and he fell to the ground._

" _Max!" Nick said as he ran over to him._

 _He picked him up and got back over to cover._

 _He looked at Max, he was bleeding but, he was just shoot in the shoulder._

 _Nick hugged his dog as he held him tightly._

" _It's okay...you're okay, Max…" Nick said to him_

He took out his knife.

 _The guy was about to stab him when someone jumped in front of Nick._

 _Nick's eyes widened as he saw red and blood dripping down._

" _P-piper…?"_

He tighten the grip on his knife.

" _Piper…" Nick said_

 _He picked up Piper, she was in his arms now._

" _Nick?" she said_

 _He looked down at her._

 _Her eyes were closed and blood was dripping down her cheeks like blood tears. She was bleeding from her eyes._

 _Nick was about to cry, seeing her like that._

I'II kill you…

He got closer to one of the guys and stabbed him in the back, through the heart.

The guy fell to the ground, dead.

Nick saw the guy that stabbed Piper's eyes, he was still bleeding from his stomach.

Nick quickly grabbed the guy and slit his throat. He dropped and let him bleed to death.

He walked slowly towards the last guy who looked very scared. He tried to run but, Nick grabbed his shirt and threw him against the wall.

The guy dropped his gun. Nick put his knife against the guy's throat.

"P-please...don't kill me…" the guy begged as he started to cry.

"You're pathetic...you tried to kill my friends...and you're begging…?" Nick said

The guy just looked at him as Nick took his knife off the guy's neck.

Nick looked at him with his darkened eyes as he stabbed the guy in the chest.

The guy fell down as he was bleeding.

Nick was bloody as his knife was dripping blood.

He dropped his knife and looked at Luke.

Luke looked horrified with wide eyes.

"N-Nick…?" he said

Nick sighed as he started to walk over to Luke.

"Luke, I did this to protect everyone...things are different now...you can't just not kill people...that's not how it works...it's kill or be killed...I killed Carver...I killed these guys...I will kill anyone who tries to hurt my friends…" Nick said

Luke started to back away from Nick, out of fear.

Nick stopped in front of Luke.

"I'm not the way I was before...I'm different now…" he said

Nick got closer and looked into Luke's eyes, his eyes still darkened.

"These are the eyes of a killer…"


	23. Chapter 23 - Let's Rock and Roll

_Luke started to back away from Nick, out of fear._

 _Nick stopped in front of Luke._

" _I'm not the way I was before...I'm different now…" he said_

 _Nick got closer and looked into Luke's eyes, his eyes still darkened._

" _These are the eyes of a killer…"_

After that, Nick backed away from Luke.

He walked over to the dead bodies and grabbed his knife.

He stabbed the two guys in the head so, they wouldn't come back.

Nick puts his knife away and then, he saw a crawling lurker coming towards him.

He stomped the lurker's head until it was dead.

Nick looked at Luke, he was still in shock.

Nick heard lurkers and saw some coming towards the ski lodge.

Cole ran out, his rifle in his hands. He pushed Luke back inside.

"Watch and protect the girls." Cole said to Luke

Luke nods his head and goes upstairs.

Then, Eddie and Troy ran out too.

"This doesn't look good." Eddie said

"No shit." Troy said

"Just kill as many as you can." Nick said

All of them nod their heads.

Cole, Eddie, and Troy started killing lurkers that were getting closer.

Nick looked up at the roof and saw Kyle with his sniper rifle.

"Fuckers…" Kyle said as he loaded his weapon. "Let's rock and roll." he said as he smiled.

He started shooting, he hit three lurkers in the head. They all fell to the ground, dead.

Nick smiled at Kyle.

Someone ran out of the ski lodge.

Nick turned around and saw Bonnie.

"Bonnie?"

"Here…" she said as she gave him a crowbar.

"Thanks." he said as he takes it from her.

Bonnie nods her head and then, runs back inside.

Nick ran towards the lurkers, he hit one of them and it fell.

He hits the lurker over and over.

* * *

 _-A few minutes later -_

Almost all of the lurkers were dead.

Eddie turns around and looks at Nick.

"Nick, we can kill the rest of them...you should go check on Piper." Eddie said to him

Nick nods his head and walks back inside.


	24. Chapter 24 - I Won't Leave You

_Almost all of the lurkers were dead._

 _Eddie turns around and looks at Nick._

" _Nick, we can kill the rest of them...you should go check on Piper." Eddie said to him_

 _Nick nods his head and walks back inside._

He goes upstairs and near Piper's room.

He sees Carlos walked out.

Carlos gives him a sad look and then, he goes down stairs.

Nick goes into the room.

He sees Piper sitting on the bed.

She wasn't wearing her usual clothes, she was now wearing a white nightgown.

She had bandages around her eyes.

Nick got a sad look on his face and then, he closed the door.

"Nick?" Piper said

"Yeah Piper, it's me." He said with a sad smile.

Piper smiled at him.

Nick was about to say something else when someone walked into the room, it was Carlos.

"Nick, can I talk to you?" Carlos asked

"Sure...I will be right back, Piper." Nick said to her

Piper nods her head "Ok." she said

Then, Nick walks out of the room with Carlos.

When they are near the stairs, Carlos turns around and looks at him.

"Is she okay, Carlos?" Nick asked him

"She's fine but…"

"But…?" he repeated

"She was cut across the eyes, I don't think she will see again...ever…" Carlos said

Nick looked down as he was about to cry "Never...so...she's blind…?" Nick asked as he looked up at Carlos.

Carlos nods his head "I'm sorry, Nick…" he said as he walked back downstairs.

* * *

Nick had tears in his eyes "No...no…" he said

Then, he walked back into the room.

He closed the door as Piper looked at him with a smile on her face.

Nick walked over to her and he sat down on the bed.

"Nick...are you okay?" she asked

"I'm fine…" he said

But, he wasn't...he was crying...tears falling onto the bed.

It was his fault...that she is blind now…

Nick couldn't look at her, he was looking down.

Piper grabbed his face with her hands.

"Piper?" Nick said

"It's not your fault…" she said

"I'm sorry…" he said

"It's fine...I'm okay…"

Piper wiped his tears away and hugged him.

Nick wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay...everything is going to be okay…" she said to him

Nick nods his head as she held him, tightly.

Why is she like this...she doesn't have her sight but...she is still so loving and kind...she cares…

They stopped hugging and she looked at him.

"Feel better now?" she asked

"Thanks, Piper." he said

She smiled more as Nick looked out the window for a second.

"Aren't you sad that you can't see…" Nick said

"I'm a little bit sad but, I'm happy that you're okay." she said

There she goes again, caring about me.

Nick smiles a little bit.

"Maybe I could…" Nick started to say

"No Nick...remember what I told you…" Piper said

I remember two days ago, Piper found out about my secret.

 _Nick was looking in the mirror._

" _Damnit, maybe I should just go back...fix a few things...change some things...but, the past and future, what would change…?" Nick said to himself_

 _Nick saw someone else's reflection in the mirror. Piper was behind him._

 _Nick's eyes widened as he turned around._

" _You probably think I'm crazy now." Nick said to her_

" _No, I'm don't…" Piper said_

" _I have to tell someone, please don't tell anyone I said this." he said_

" _I won't, I promise." she said with a smile._

 _Nick nods his head and then, they go into his room._

 _They were sitting down as they talked._

 _Nick explained everything to her and also, told her what happened in the past, all of it._

" _Now, you know everything…" Nick said_

" _Do you feel better now that you got that off your chest?" Piper asked_

 _Nick nods his head "I've been wanting to tell someone for so long but, I couldn't…"_

" _I understand." she said_

" _Piper, if you could go back to the past, what would you do?" Nick asked her_

" _I don't have any siblings, I am an only child, I only had my mother. She died a few months after this started. If I could go back, I would want to see her one more time and maybe save her." Piper said_

 _Piper looked him in the eyes._

" _It makes me happy, how much you care about your friends." she said_

" _I care about you too." he said_

 _She smiled "I know…"_

 _He smiles back at her._

" _Nick, I will keep your secret but, promise me something, ok?"_

" _What is it?" he asked_

" _If something bad happens to me, don't try to go back and change what happened." she said_

" _But…"_

" _Nick…"_

" _Ok, I promise…"_

Nick looked down at the ground, he had a sad look on his face.

* * *

 _-A few hours later -_

It was dark outside.

Nick had fallen asleep on Piper's bed.

His hat was on the nightstand and his shoes were on the floor.

Piper was sitting next to him, she was about to get up when Nick grabbed her arm.

He was still asleep but, he was having a nightmare.

She could sense that he is crying a little bit.

"Please...don't leave me…" he said

She wiped his tears and started to sing.

 _I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
If that's what you want  
Be your number one_

 _I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that's what you ask  
Give you all I am_

 _I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it_

 _But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human, yeah _

She was touching and rubbing his hair.

She was smiling when she saw Nick had calm down and it looked like he wasn't having a nightmare anymore.

Piper layed down next to him and hugged him.

"I won't leave you...I promise…" she whispered


	25. Chapter 25 - Shooting Practice

_Piper layed down next to him and hugged him._

" _I won't leave you...I promise…" she whispered_

 **Nick's Point Of View**

Nick opened his eyes and saw Piper, sleeping next to him.

He smiled and got off the bed, being careful not to wake Piper up.

He went out of the room and downstairs.

Nick was thinking, he needs to teach Emily how to use a gun. He wanted to teach Sarah too but, he doesn't want Carlos to get angry with him.

But, he knows Clementine is teaching Sarah some things behind Carlos's back.

Nick saw Emily and smiled at her.

She smiles and runs toward him.

"Nick!" she said in a happy voice as she hugged him.

"Let's go outside for a minute." he said

"Ok." she said

They go outside and Nick takes out a handgun.

He goes to her level and looks her in the eyes.

"Nick?"

"Emily, I can't protect you forever and I want you to be able to survive just like Clem. You need to learn how to protect yourself and others." Nick said to her

Emily nods her head.

"Another thing is that you can run away if you need to but, use the gun if a lurker or someone is trying to hurt you or one of our friends." he said

Nick gets up and gives her the handgun.

"Take a breath before you shoot, remember that." Nick said

"Ok, Nick, I will." Emily said

"Good." he said with a smile

He turns Emily so, she is facing a tree.

He fixes her arms then, she takes a breath and pulls the trigger.

She hits the tree. They practice a few more times. She hit the tree every time.

Nick smiled and pets her head.

"Good job." he said

Emily looked up at him as she smiles.

She's a fast learner.

Emily tries to give him the gun back.

"No Emily, the gun is yours now. Only use it for protection." Nick said

Emily nods her head.

Nick heard a voice.

"What are you guys doing?"

Nick turned and saw Clementine was there.

"Clem, I'm teaching Emily how to shoot a gun, wanna help me?" Nick asked

"Sure." Clem said with a smile

She walked towards them.

* * *

 _-A few minutes later -_

Nick was standing away from them and watching.

Clementine and Emily were talking.

Emily shoots at the tree again.

"This reminds me of when Lee taught me how to shoot a gun." Clem said

Nick just smiled but then, he saw something.

A lurker walking towards the girls.

His eyes widened "Emily! Clem!"

They turned and saw the lurker.

Emily aimed her gun at the lurker but, she didn't pull the trigger.

She was frozen in fear.

Nick ran towards them and grab the gun out of Emily's hands.

He pulled Emily and Clem behind him.

He shot the lurker in the head, it was dead on the ground now.

Nick turned around and looked at both of them. He went down to their level.

"Are you guys okay?" Nick asked them

Clementine nods her head "I'm okay." she said

"I-I'm sorry, Nick…I…" Emily said with a sad voice.

"It's okay to be scared, Emily." Nick said to her

"Nick's right, just remember that we are a lot stronger and smarter than all of them." Clem said with a smile

"But, I'm small."

"That doesn't mean anything, you can be strong too." she said

Emily smiles and hugs Clem.

Nick smiled more "Let's go back inside, I think that's enough practice for one day." he said

They both nod their heads and stop hugging.

They all go back inside.


	26. Chapter 26 - Mad World

**Piper's Point Of View**

She wakes up and feels Nick is sleeping by her.

She smiled, Nick never leaves her side.

It makes her happy.

Piper gets up and goes by the window.

She is lost in thought.

 _Her mother was bitten, her shoulder was bleeding a lot, blood dripping down her arm._

" _Mom...I-I'm so sorry...I…" Piper said in a sad voice._

 _She was crying as her tears fell to the ground._

 _Her mom grabs her face and wipes her tears away._

" _Don't cry, it's not your fault...you know you have a beautiful voice and smile...never stop smiling or singing...ok?"_

" _I promise…"_

Piper stopped thinking and started to sing.

 _All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

 _And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad_  
 _The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_  
 _I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_  
 _When people run in circles it's a very very_  
 _mad world mad world_

Piper was crying, tears falling down her face. She was blind but, she could still cry.

 _Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy birthday, happy birthday  
Made to feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me_

 _And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad_  
 _The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_  
 _I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_  
 _When people run in circles it's a very very_  
 _Mad world_  
 _Enlarge your world_  
 _Mad world_

 **Nick's Point Of View**

He heard Piper singing, her voice was so beautiful.

He opened his eyes and saw Piper by the window.

"Piper?" Nick said

Piper wiped her face and turns her head.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"I'm alright...everything is okay…" she said with a smile.

He smiled a little bit too.

* * *

Nick puts his hat on and goes downstairs.

He had a rifle in his hands.

He was going on a supplies run with Carlos, Kyle, and Luke.

They walked into the woods.

 _-A few minutes later -_

They had found an old building, they went inside.

They didn't find any lurkers inside so, they started to look around.

 _-An hour later -_

They were still looking around.

Nick smiled at what he found.

He found fake eyes and other stuff to help Piper's eyes. He also finds a dress and other clothes for her. Some cute stuffed animals, a few coloring books, and some coloring pencils.

He puts the stuff in his backpack.

Nick showed the fake eyes and other stuff for Piper's eyes to Carlos.

Carlos said that the stuff would help.

They left and started heading back.


End file.
